This invention relates to a recording reproducing apparatus which is ready for use of recording media, such as CD""s and DVD""s, and more particularly to a recording reproducing apparatus of this kind, which carries out recording or reproduction of information by using recording media which are different in form and mode from each other.
There is conventionally known a recording reproducing apparatus which optically records or reproduces information on or from recording media (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe optical discsxe2x80x9d), such as CD""s (compact discs) and DVD""s (digital video discs or digital versatile discs) by using an optical pickup. On the other hand, various types of optical discs have been developed which are different in form and mode, such as a cartridge type optical disc which is formed by a cartridge case and an essential optical disc housed therein, or an optical disc which is not housed in the cartridge case and used in an open state.
Since the various types of the optical discs which are different in form and mode have been developed, a recording reproducing apparatus which is ready for selective use of the various types of the optical discs, i.e. a recording reproducing apparatus with so-called compatibility, have been desired.
To implement the recording reproducing apparatus with compatibility, however, if the apparatus combines a recording reproducing mechanism exclusively ready for the open optical disc, and a recording reproducing mechanism exclusively ready for the cartridge type optical disc, not only the entire apparatus is upsized but also the number of component elements forming the apparatus is increased, which results in high cost of the apparatus.
Further, there is an idea that sharing part of a single recording reproducing mechanism by optical discs having different forms and modes is more contributable to downsizing of the recording reproducing apparatus and reduction in the number of component parts than provision of a plurality of recording reproducing mechanisms which are exclusively ready for different optical discs. In sharing part of the apparatus, however, to maintain and improve positioning accuracy of an optical pickup with respect to the optical disc is difficult, which is a large problem to be solved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recording reproducing apparatus which has compatibility with various types of optical discs, and is capable of reducing the number of component parts forming the apparatus and hence downsizing the apparatus, as well as improving the accuracy of recording and reproduction of information.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides a recording reproducing apparatus which is ready for use of either of a cartridge type recording medium and an open recording medium, the apparatus comprising placing means for placing either of the cartridge type recording medium and the open recording medium on a clamping position in a removable manner, a first optical pickup for recording or reproducing information on or from the cartridge type recording medium to be placed on the placing means, a second optical pickup for recording or reproducing information on or from the open recording medium to be placed on the placing means, and moving means for moving the second optical pickup to a position away from the cartridge type recording medium when recording or reproducing information on or from the cartridge type recording medium by means of the first optical pickup.
According to the construction, when the cartridge type recording medium which is thicker than the open recording medium is inserted into the apparatus and placed on the predetermined clamping position, the first optical pickup is positioned to the cartridge type recording medium while the second optical pickup is separated from the cartridge type recording medium.
On the other hand, when the open recording medium is placed on the clamping position, the first and second optical pickups are positioned to the open recording medium. Further, when the cartridge type recording medium is placed, the recording or reproduction is carried out by the first optical pickup, while when the open recording medium is placed, the recording or reproduction is carried out by the second optical pickup.
Preferably, the first and second optical pickups are arranged side by side across the placing means, the moving means being comprised of a first mounting member which mounts thereon the placing means and the first optical pickup, and a second mounting member which mounts thereon the second optical pickup, the first mounting member having one end thereof on one side of the first optical pickup opposite to the placing means, the first mounting member being supported at the one end in a rotatable manner, the second mounting member being supported in the vicinity of the placing means in a rotatable manner.
According to the construction, when the cartridge type recording medium which is thicker than the open recording medium is inserted into the apparatus and placed on the predetermined clamping position, the first optical pickup is positioned to the cartridge type recording medium by the rotation of the first mounting member, and the second optical pickup is separated from the cartridge type recording medium by the rotation of the second mounting member. On the other hand, when the open recording medium is placed on the clamping position, the first and second mounting members are rotated toward the clamping position, whereby the first and second optical pickups can be positioned to the open recording medium. Further, when the cartridge type recording medium is placed, the recording or reproduction is carried out by the first optical pickup, while when the open recording medium is placed, the recording or reproduction is carried out by the second optical pickup.